The manipulation of signals carried by light is typically performed by converting the light into an electrical signal and processing the electrical signal using electronic devices. These electronic devices have a number of limitations that prevent the full potential of optical communication and computing from being realized. For example, light has a frequency in the terahertz regime. Electronic devices are unable to operate at terahertz frequencies. Consequently, optical communication and computing at terahertz frequencies is restricted by the limitations of electronics within the system.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.